Half of Me
by sheisbethany
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet one summer. Just trying to make money and make it on her own Arizona applies to the same place Callie works. They have an instant attraction, but current relationships and family threaten to strain their connection. SLOW BURN and a bit of drama!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** First off, Calzona is endgame, however, I like those slow burn kind of situations so don't say I didn't warn you. Second, I am currently in college so updates right now are looking to be when I am not in class or at work, which only leaves one day out of the week. So a very slim writing schedule, but I will try my best to not leave you guys hanging. Lastly, rating is T now but could possibly change to M later on. Enjoy!

Callie Torres was the manager of Alligator Alley Mini Golf and she was a damn good one too. She had a love-hate relationship with her job, but that was normal for most young adults. As she sat on the stool behind the counter waiting for her shift to be over, she contemplated what she wanted for dinner. It was her day to cook and she wanted to outdo Aria and her "breakfast for dinner" dinner two nights ago.

Shrimp pasta sounded good. Or maybe grilled chicken with seasoned rice and broccoli. Either way, she knew her way around the kitchen and would surely one up her sister.

Just thinking about it put a small smirk on her face and she didn't realize that someone had walked through the front door. Bringing Callie out of her musings a blonde haired girl spoke.

"Hi, I'm Arizona and I saw the 'now hiring' sign on the door the other day and I was hoping to get an application."

Smiling with an overly friendly grin Callie replied a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey! Um yeah, sure. I'm Callie the general manager. Let me go print out an application for you really quick."

As Callie darted off the perch on her stool Arizona couldn't help but notice how great Callie's ass looked in those fitted jean short shorts. Eyeing the sensual wavy pattern to her black hair and the never-ending legs, Arizona was in heaven. She definitely wanted to work here.

Logging on to the office computer, Callie hoped that Arizona would be a good candidate to hire because she wanted to suddenly be around her all the time. After clicking print for the application, she hopped up and looked into the mirror that hung on the back of the door. Laying down stray pieces of hair and giving herself a once over, she grabbed the application off the printer tray and headed back out to the front of the gift shop.

While handing over the piece of paper Callie says, "So we are currently looking for people to work nights. What would be your availability?"

"Any days except Monday or Saturday." Arizona answered in a chirpy voice with a smile plastered to her face.

Unbeknownst to Arizona that was Callie's work schedule. They both disliked Monday's, and always left Saturday's open just in case friends wanted to hangout. If Arizona was going to get hired they would see each other as Callie was leaving for the day and Arizona was coming in to work. Callie smiled at that internally.

"Alright, so that's actually perfect. If you'd like to fill that out now here are the pens."

Giving Callie a dimpled smile Arizona replied, "Great, thanks."

 _Oh boy, she has dimples,_ Callie thought to herself. Pulling out her cell phone she hopped back up on to her stool and texted Addison.

Addison had been her best friend since 3rd grade and she had to tell her about their possible new employee.

C: This blonde just applied to work at the course and oh my god she is HOT!

Every once in a while Callie would look up from her phone and glance at Arizona. Though Arizona was facing away from Callie she could practically feel Callie's eyes raking up and down her body. She had a girlfriend, but she figured there's no harm in flirting, right?

Jotting down the last of her personal references then singing her name at the bottom, Arizona stood up and walked over to the counter.

"I'll run this by my boss and he'll contact you after he takes a look. Also, when you guys set up a formal interview compliment his tie when you see him, he's a sucker for that." Giving Arizona a warm smile she takes the application and sticks it in the applicants folder in the drawer.

Letting out a smooth chuckle Arizona says, "Thank you, Callie. And I'll keep that in mind. Have a good evening." Winking and giving another famous dimpled smirk she flips her sunglasses down onto her face and walks to her car.

C: ADDISON SHE WINKED AT ME!

A: Oh get a grip. I'm on my way in.

C: Hurry up I am so ready to go home.

Another 15 minutes pass and the mother and son who had been out on the course playing shuffles in the door through the side of the building. Handing back their putters the mom thanks Callie and walks out to the parking lot.

Getting up to collect the golf balls that had filtered in over the past couple of hours and reorganize the putters, Callie heard Addison walk through the back of the gift shops employee entrance.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here" Callie said in a relieved tone. "I hate when it's slow and I'm here by myself, it's so boring."

"Yeah well I have to endure the same boredom for the next 5 hours." Addison grumbled. "So how hot is this blonde?"

"Addison she's gorgeous. And a part of me is hoping Richard approves of her in the interview just so I can see her again."

"Good lord girl, you need to get laid. When was the last time you had sex?" Addison inquired.

Callie thought for a moment, "I don't know. About 5 month ago."

"You haven't had sex since you and Eric broke up? C'mon Callie, we live in Miami! There's plenty of fish in the sea to choose from."

Shrugging her shoulders Callie replied, "Yeah, I know, I know. I just don't want to sleep around like I used to."

"Yeah that's understandable, but I mean not even a one night stand?"

Laughing Callie said, "I've been busy helping my dad with the family business when I'm not here so I haven't really thought about hooking up with anyone."

Raising her eyebrows and giving Callie a sly smirk Addison thought about the hot blonde. "What about the hot blonde, if Richard gives her a thumbs up you could potentially be sleeping with her in a few days."

Pointing a stern finger at Addie, Callie immediately shot down that idea. "No no no no, the last time either one of us got involved with a fellow employee it didn't end well. I am saving myself from another stupid love triangle drama, and you need to stay away from Steven. He's bad news. It's bad enough Danny quit because you keyed his car. We don't need to loose any more staff. We're both managers for crying out loud. We need to be more professional."

"But he gives me great sex when I ask and I give him great sex when he asks. It's a win-win." Smiling Addison continued, "Besides I don't get involved in his little weed business he has going on, or whatever drugs he's selling. Just sex. Also George and Izzie were two dorks made for each other and I can't believe you even slept with George. Things would've been fine if Izzie wasn't such a jealous bitch."

Ignoring what Addie said about George and Izzie Callie asks, "How does Steven even pass his drug tests?" Callie asks.

"He doesn't use I guess, just sells" Addie answers shrugging her shoulders.

Finding that hard to believe Callie drops the subject. "Well I'm heading out. I'll see you later.

"Oh, before you go, come out with me, Mark, Derek and Meredith Saturday to Harmony?"

Callie contemplated saying no because she didn't want to be a "fifth" wheel so to say. Meredith and Derek had been together since sophomore year in high school. Also, despite the fact that Addison was sleeping with their co-worker Steven, she was also sleeping with Mark. Then she thought how going out to Harmony could be fun. Harmony was the hottest 18 and over dance club in the city so that could always be nice.

"You know Mark is seeing Lexie right?" Callie asks.

Pulling her long red hair into a ponytail Addie sits on the stool behind the register. "Yeah but they've only been on two dates and until he tells me otherwise I'm going to get my fill of Mark Sloan and all of his sexiness while I can."

Chuckling and heading out the back door to the employee parking lot Callie says, "Alright I'll go. See ya."

"Wear your stripper heels!" Addie yells then settles in for a long and boring 5 hour shift.

 **AN:** Please favorite, comment, or follow! Constructive criticism is always welcome. All mistakes are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Chapter 2 is here! I finished my homework earlier than expected, so here you go. Don't get used to it though. Enjoy!

The bass was thumping so loud in the club Callie could barely hear herself think. Walking up to the bar she got the bartender's attention.

"Welcome to Harmony beautiful, what can I get you?"

Though Callie knew bartenders often flirted for tips she couldn't help but blush at the compliment. Gosh had she been out of the game that long that one simple compliment gave her butterflies?

"Uh yeah a rum and coke please." Callie replied giving the bartender a shy smile.

"Coming right up."

While Callie waited for her drink she observed all the sweaty bodied people dancing and having fun. To say she was having fun was true, but she also felt kind of left out because like she figured Addison and Mark were together dancing, and Meredith and Derek were cuddled up in a booth sucking each other's faces off.

Bringing Callie out of her inner thoughts the bartender called to her, "Here you go. I'm Tim by the way. Can I get you anything else?"

Callie observed his smile for a second and could have sworn she had seen it before along with the piercing blue eyes.

"No, I'm good for now, but maybe have some tequila shots waiting for me in a bit."

Smiling, Tim gave her a 'you got it' nod and went to serve more people trying to get his attention.

Walking over to the booth Meredith and Derek were seated in, now joined by Mark and Addison, Callie sat down and joined the conversation.

"What's going on?" Callie asked.

"I'm about to go out for a smoke. Come with me." Addison took Callie by the hand and they made their way outside.

"You know you really need to stop with the cancer sticks." Callie admonished.

"I'm trying." Addison said.

"Yeah it shows." Callie deadpans.

Dropping the subject Addie says, "So have you connected with anyone tonight?"

"Nope. Just dancing with random people. Tim the bartender is cute."

"Oooh get with him. We could have free drinks"

Laughing, Callie playfully hit Addison on her shoulder. Standing in silence for a minute Callie thought she saw Arizona walking down the street. Trying to not be too obvious staring she finally recognized that it was in fact Arizona. She was also walking hand in hand with a really pretty brunette. Before she had time to think of something to say Addison beat her to it.

"Hey, Arizona right?"

Addressing the red head Arizona said, "Yeah, hi Addison."

They gave each other a quick hug and that's when Arizona noticed Callie standing a little off to the side. She gave her a friendly smile and waved.

"Hey Callie. Nice to see you again."

Suddenly nervous for reasons unknown Callie cleared her throat and replied, "Yeah you too." Smiling shyly she really wanted to get out of there. Why was everyone she thought was cute making her shy tonight? _Get a grip woman_ , she thought to herself.

Speaking up Addison asked, "Wait how do you two know each other?"

Jumping in before Callie had a chance to respond Arizona said, "I came in and applied to the mini golf place Callie works at."

The next words that came out of Addison's mouth made Callie want to kill her with her bare hands right then.

"Oh you're the hot blonde that applied. Well I'm actually one of the other managers there by the way."

"That's pretty awesome. Maybe you could put in a good word for me to Richard." Arizona said. The 'hot blonde' comment didn't go unnoticed either and she looked over to Callie who looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.

Finally finding her voice Callie spoke up, "Anyway how do you guys know each other again?"

"Oh we met at the gas station the other day. I paid for Arizona's gas. The day she applied actually."

"Yeah I was on my way home from applying at the course and the gas light came on. I didn't realize I left my wallet at home and Addison offered to pay for me." Turning to Addison, Arizona said, "Thank you again."

"Yeah, no problem."

Clearing her throat, the girl who had been standing next to Arizona since they walked up said, "Hey babe, I'm gonna head inside and find Teddy and April."

"Shit, sorry. Guys this is my girlfriend, Jess." Arizona blushed furiously and berated herself internally for forgetting that her girlfriend was standing there the entire time.

"Nice to meet you guys." Jess said with a smile that wasn't very genuine.

"Nice to meet you." Callie said.

"Likewise." Addison said with a bit of a smirk in her tone.

Grabbing her girlfriend by the hand Arizona said, "Maybe we'll see you guys in there."

Giving a friendly smile Callie said, "Yeah," and turned back to a smirking Addison.

"Don't." Callie said pointing a finger at the red head. "Let's go, you're buying me the rest of my drinks tonight since you think this is so funny."

"That's not fair! But seriously, what a coincidence."

"I need a drink. C'mon."

Chuckling, Addie started walking back towards the front door of the club.

Fighting their way to the bar, Callie and Addison attempted to get the bartenders' attention. Noticing this, Arizona who happened to be a few seats down waiting with her friend Teddy yelled, "Hey bro, these lovely ladies are waiting."

Turning around, Tim saw Callie was back and made his way over to her and Addison.

"Back again beautiful?" Tim smiled showing his dimples.

Letting out a little laugh Callie said, "Yes, and those shots sound pretty good right about now. Can I get two for me and two for my friend?"

"Of course you can. I'll be right back." Winking and giving Callie a dimpled smile, Tim went about pouring their shots.

Attempting to make small talk Arizona moved over a couple seats and pulled Teddy along. "Feel free to not tip my brother just to piss him off. He should know he can't flirt his way everywhere."

"Tim is your brother?" Addison asked looking back and forth between Tim and Arizona. "Whoa I see it now. Are you guys twins?"

"Actually yes. I'm the older twin too."

 _I knew I had seen those eyes and smile before,_ Callie thought to herself.

"Whatever, only by twelve minutes." Tim jumped in setting down the four tequila shots.

"Anyway, Callie and Addison this is my best friend, Teddy." Arizona said not forgetting to introduce who she was with this time. 'Hellos' and handshakes were given and everyone sat talking for a few minutes while finishing shots and the rest of their drinks. All the while Callie and Arizona were stealing quick glances from each other it didn't go unnoticed by Teddy or Addison.

Interrupting the conversation Jess walked over and grabbed Arizona's hand. "Babe dance with me." Turning to everyone she said she would see them later.

Callie turned and gestured to Tim signaling she wanted another shot. Addison grabbed it before Callie could. "What the hell Addie?"

Pouring another shot Tim said, "Here this one is on me."

"Thank you." Callie said with a wide smile. Her nerves were starting to dissipate because of all the liquid courage she'd built up over the last 10 minutes.

"Hey you guys dance with me. I love this song." Teddy pulled both women out onto the dance floor.

There were so many people out on the dance floor they were dancing so close together. Arizona looked over to her left and saw Callie dancing and laughing with Teddy, Addison and April who joined them. Just as she was about to suggest going to dance with them Jess pulled her over to an empty booth.

Even though Callie was talking and laughing with the girls she still kept an eye on Arizona and where she was. Looking over to a set of booths she spotted the blue-eyed blonde making out with her girlfriend. Callie tried to focus on anything but them, but it was futile.

"Stare any harder and you'll permanently have those frown lines."

"I'm not staring Addie. Go find Mark and annoy him."

"He left to go hang out with Lexie." The red head said with a grimace.

"Well you knew he was gonna call it quits sooner or later."

Both women were interrupted by Arizona who leaned into Callie's ear closer than she needed to. "You wanna dance?" She asked giving her famous dimpled smile.

All Callie could do was nod yes and Arizona guided her by the waist to a different section of the dance floor.

Though they moved to a different side Addison, April and Teddy still had a decent view of them.

"Geez, Arizona is such a flirt." April quipped.

"Does Jess care that they're dancing?" Addison asked.

"She probably doesn't know." Teddy supplied.

They all made their way to the bar and sat down and started to get to know one another. On the other end of the club Jess was walking out from the bathroom. Callie and Arizona were dancing close but not too close, even with all the bodies crowded around them. Arizona took in Callie's curvy form inch by inch not wanting to miss anything. She filled out the black dress perfectly and her legs seemed to go on for miles. All the blonde wanted was for those legs to be wrapped around her...

"Mind if I cut in?" Jess said effectively pulling Arizona out of her thoughts. She pulled Arizona to her wrapping her arms around her neck forcing Arizona to wrap her arms around her waist.

Arizona tried to catch Callie's eye, but she was already making her way over to the bar.

"Why did you do that? We were just dancing." Arizona scolded her girlfriend.

"Could've fooled me." Jess said with an attitude. "I'm ready to go. Let's get out of here."

"We just got here a little under an hour ago. Are you serious?" Arizona really wanted to get to know Callie better, but at this point she was starting to think that wasn't going to happen.

"Yes, now let's go." Jess said demandingly.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to let the others know we're leaving." Without waiting for an answer from her girlfriend, Arizona headed over to the bar.

As she expected, Arizona was met with a bunch of pleas to stay and have some more fun. She looked over to Callie and said, "Hopefully I'll see you soon."

 _Again with the dimples,_ Callie thought. "Yeah, hopefully. Bye Arizona." Giving her a wide smile she waved as Arizona walked away.

For the next hour and a half the rest of them sat at the biggest booth they could find and got to know each other.

Callie and Addison told everyone about how they were both on summer break and how they work at the mini golf course for extra cash before going back to school in the fall. They found out that April attended the University of Miami as well and promises to hang out in the future were made. Meredith and Derek made their way to the table and soon Derek was left out stating he needed more guy friends.

As they chatted and ordered more drinks Callie's thoughts started drifting to Arizona and how she looked so gorgeous in her own form fitting dress. She really wanted to get to know her and she was glad that she got to have a say in the hiring process at work.

* * *

It was 3 days later and Callie was at work trying to get through the rush of people that had come through. One thing that sucked about her job was that it was in a tourist filled area. This time she wasn't alone running the course, but it felt like it. Steven, Addison's boy toy was there but he was useless.

Coming around the corner her boss Richard Webber, who owned the mini golf course, told her that Arizona would be there within the next hour.

She had her interview the day before and it went very well. To work at the mini golf course you needed a lot of patience because so many children were in and out of there everyday. You even needed patience for the teens that thought it was fun to show up and play drunk or high, or a combination of both. Arizona showed Richard she was the perfect candidate to hire.

The next hour passed agonizingly slow for Callie. She kept thinking of all the different scenarios that she and Arizona could potentially get themselves into.

Bringing her out of her thoughts was a family of 5 who wanted to purchase tokens for the arcade. Attending to them she saw Arizona walk through wearing her green Alligator Alley issued polo shirt and jeans.

 _Okay Torres don't screw this up_ was Callie's last thoughts before she waved Arizona over to come behind the counter.

 **AN:** In case you guys were wondering, they're all in their 20s. Callie, Addison, Teddy, Arizona, April, and Meredith are 21. Mark and Derek are 24. Lexie is 20. Mark and Derek work together. You'll find out what they do as soon as I figure that out. Haha. All the girls attend college except Arizona and Teddy and you'll find out why soon. That part I have planned out already.

 **AN:** Please tell me what you think. All mistakes are mine. Next chapter will have more interaction between Arizona and Callie.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Next up, a lot of Arizona, Tim, and Teddy. Plus as promised some Calzona interaction. Flashbacks are in italics.

* * *

Arizona Robbins was sprawled out over the expanse of her queen-sized bed. Blonde hair going every which way across the pillow and light snores were made with every intake of breath. She felt herself waking to the morning light and tried to hang on to as much sleep as possible. Giving up on staying asleep the blonde turned to look at the clock. It was eight o'clock. She groaned because even when she didn't have to get up she still woke up at early hours. Apparently even if you haven't lived with your marine father since you were seventeen, getting up early was still drilled into her brain.

A few minutes later, Arizona let out a sigh, got up and went to her bathroom. She emptied her bladder, washed her face and brushed her teeth, then headed to the kitchen.

Seeing that neither Tim nor Teddy was awake she started a pot of coffee. She went back to her room to grab her cell phone from her nightstand. Seeing two missed calls from Jess and a text also from her she opened the text.

J: _Wake up let's go to breakfast._

That was sent at 7:30. Not feeling like going out with her girlfriend Arizona didn't reply. She was starting to get annoyed with the clinginess her girlfriend was starting to show. After she saw her and Callie dancing that night at Harmony it was getting to be ridiculous.

Speaking of Callie, Arizona couldn't help but smile a little. Ever since her first day on the job two weeks ago they talked all the time and even hung out a couple times with Addison and Teddy.

Walking back into the kitchen Arizona was surprised to see Tim up getting something to eat.

"Since when do you wake up this early?" Looking over to the stove clock she continued, "It's only 8:30."

"Going to meet Steven," Tim replied with about half a waffle in his mouth.

"Why do you hang out with him? One of these days you're going to get caught up in the crap that he does and it won't end well." Squinting her eyes at her younger brother she asks, "Are you selling?"

"Just guy stuff. I can't hang out with a friend?" All the while Tim was putting his dishes away he never made eye contact with his sister.

Arizona's eyes went wide and she lost it. "For fucks sake Timmy, selling weed isn't gonna get you very far. Jail maybe, but that's about it! I swear if you don't stop I'm-"

Swiftly turning to face his sister he yelled, "You'll what? Tell mom and dad. Huh?"

There was a long pause before Tim broke eye contact and began to put on his shoes.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. I'll be back later." With that he walked out of the apartment.

Arizona wanted to cry but she knew she wouldn't be able to stop the tears when they started.

Living with her brother and Teddy was fun for the most part. She would have liked to have her own place to herself so she could have a space to call her own. Then fights like the one she just had with her brother could be processed without the possibility of anyone interrupting her thoughts. Just when Arizona thought she would get a moment of quiet, Teddy walked into the living room and sat next to the red-eyed blonde.

"That was some argument," Teddy said quietly. "Want to talk about it."

"No," was all Arizona said. She would talk it out with her best friend later. Then she had a thought. "Let's go to breakfast. I really want some good pancakes. And sorry for waking you."

"Don't apologize. I was up actually," Teddy said. "Uncle Jack was just reminding me that our rent is due in a few days."

Uncle Jack was Teddy's uncle. He was the reason the three of them could live comfortably in a three bedroom, three bathroom apartment. In Miami it should practically be impossible for three 21 year olds to live in an eight-story building that didn't work for much money. Uncle Jack was a good man. He was the owner of the building and only charged them 700 dollars to stay there. The rest of the bill he took care of. Jack was pretty wealthy. Teddy often wondered how he made so much money. She suspected it was a combination of inherited money and maybe winning the lottery once upon a time but he never told her.

"About that, I may need you to put in about 80 bucks for me this month. I'll pay you back as soon as I get paid," Arizona said.

"Yeah, no problem. Now go get dressed. I need bacon."

For the next couple of hours Teddy and Arizona spent it getting dressed, going out to breakfast and then to the grocery store. Arizona was grateful to have someone like Teddy in her life to talk to if she needed.

While pushing she grocery cart Arizona's phone chimed notifying her to a new text message. Looking to see who it was she saw that it was Jess. Rolling her eyes she stuck the phone back in her pocket.

"Why do you still date her if you don't like her?" Teddy asked.

"It's not that I don't like her, she's just been really clingy lately," Arizona said putting a gallon of milk in the cart. "I think it's because she saw me dancing with Callie at Harmony that night."

"You dance with me and April all the time when we go out," Teddy countered.

"That's exactly what I said! She has this idea that I talk to Callie more than her now."

Teddy grabbed a carton of orange juice. "Well do you?"

The blue eyed blonde thought for a moment.

"See if you have to think about it then maybe Jess has a reason to be clingy and jealous."

"But I can't handle clingy. I need my space. Besides I don't even like Callie as more than a friend."

"Bullshit Robbins. The last time we went to the movies and the mall you and Callie were inseparable. You went into all the same stores together, and at the movies you two sat all the way at the bottom of the theatre stating and I quote, 'The bottom is less crowded, we'll be able to enjoy it without all the distractions up above.' Also you two shared a large popcorn."

Arizona just shook her head. "First of all, you and Addison went missing after the second shoe store we went into so Callie and I left. Second, I always sit at the bottom of the theatres; you know that. No one likes to sit there because the screen is so close. I like no distractions when I watch a movie. And lastly, it was just cheaper to buy a big popcorn to share. I'm not exactly rolling around in piles of money."

"Then you should've let Callie pay for her own," Teddy said chuckling.

"Whatever, we are dropping this subject. I'll talk to Jess later."

"Aww I'm just teasing," Teddy said wrapping her arm around the shorter woman's shoulders.

"Terrible joke."

"But really though, and I'm telling you this because I love you, you may not have feelings for Callie now, but if you ignore your girlfriend any longer you're going to have a bigger problem on your hands."

* * *

It was another Saturday and Arizona, Teddy, Callie, and Addison all made plans to go out to dinner to a popular burger joint called Walter's Place. Joe and his partner Walter owned it. Since it was a Saturday the wait to get a table was long. The wait was also long because Walter's was a very popular place to hang out on just about any day of the week, so come the weekend it was _packed_.

The past few days Arizona thought about what Teddy said and she knew things were going to have to change. She ended up calling Jess when she and Teddy got home from the grocery store and she had a feeling Jess was going to have an attitude, and she did.

Turns out, one of Jess's friends was having breakfast with her family and saw Arizona eating with Teddy. Arizona got an earful and barely had a moment to speak.

 _"I swear Arizona Robbins you better have a good explanation as to why Amanda said she saw you having breakfast with Teddy this morning!"_

 _As soon as those words came spewing through the phone Arizona knew she messed up._

 _"Look babe, I'm-"_

 _"NO, don't_ babe _me. I can't believe you ignored me to go have breakfast with Teddy. These past couple of weeks you won't talk to me. It's like we aren't even dating."_

 _"I don't return your calls because you've been so clingy. I don't do clingy."_

 _"I wouldn't be clingy if you would freaking talk to me."_

 _"Ever since that night at Harmony you started getting upset when I would hang out with Teddy and my friends from work."_

 _"You were flirting with that California chick and dancing with her when I went to the bathroom."_

 _"Her name is Callie and I wasn't flirting, just dancing." Even when Arizona said the words she knew they were a partial lie. Yes, they were dancing, but she did get closer than necessary to ask Callie to dance, and putting her arm around her probably wasn't necessary either. "Look, I'm sorry. You really need to stop worrying about Callie."_

 _"Whatever. I have to go. We'll talk later."_

That was three days ago and Arizona hadn't heard from Jess since.

Arizona was brought out of her thoughts about that evening when Callie tried to get her attention.

"Hey, earth to Arizona," Callie said waving her hand in front of Arizona's face.

Blushing slightly Arizona looked at Callie. "Sorry, just daydreaming."

Letting out a smooth chuckle Callie said, "It's cool. Order me a sweet tea please. I'm going to wash my hands."

"Arizona watched as Callie slid out of the booth. She had on a t-shirt that said 'vibe with me', and short burgundy shorts with a pair of converse to match. In Arizona's mind, Callie's legs went on for miles. The brunettes' hair cascaded down her back and she ran her fingers through it and flipped it to the opposite side of her head.

"Are you gonna stare some more or converse with us?" Addison smiled and asked.

Trying to hide her embarrassment at being caught Arizona tried to switch the subject. "So do you know what my brother and Steven are up to when they hang out?"

Addison scoffed. "Besides take away my much needed sexy time, I don't care. In the past week he's turned me down three times because he and Tim are "chillin".

Arizona thought about how much Tim was hanging out with Steven and worried. He was her younger brother. Though by only minutes, she worried.

Arizona didn't say anymore. When the waiter stopped to take their drink orders they ordered and settled on a more upbeat topic.

"What are you guys talking about?" Callie asked sliding back into the booth next to Arizona. Their thighs touched and Arizona's head started to spin. _So soft_ , she thought.

"Just what we want to do after we eat," Teddy supplied.

"I'm down for some drinks at Billy's Pub," Addison said.

"I think I'm just gonna hangout at home. I don't really feel like drinking tonight."

Addison made a sad face. "Aww come on. Don't be a party pooper."

Teddy jumped in. "It's cool. I'll just see you when I get home."

Arizona shot her best friend a grateful look. Teddy winked in return.

Having a friend like Teddy was one of the best things that had ever happened to Arizona. Teddy knew why Arizona didn't want to go out. Well she did want to go out she just couldn't, or perhaps shouldn't. She was strapped for cash and a low-key dinner with friends was okay for the night, but definitely not expensive alcohol.

The waiter returned with their drinks and took their food orders. The dinner was spent with laughter and playful banter between Callie and Arizona. Teddy and Addison often found themselves talking to each other about Callie and Arizona because somehow the conversation always seemed to split up. They were sure something was developing between them. It was just a matter of when that something would turn into something more.

* * *

Back at her apartment, Arizona was sitting on the couch with her feet kicked up on the coffee table watching one of her recorded shows. There was a knock at the door and she almost didn't answer it. No one ever came over unless it was one of the three of them bringing someone home for the night.

One time Arizona, Teddy, and Tim came home with one-night stand after a night out and it was somewhat weird to say the least. Despite being a nicer building the walls were thin. Hearing Teddy and Tim having sex wasn't something Arizona ever wanted to hear or think about. The girl she brought home said she didn't mind because her roommate always had someone over. Arizona figured since she was drunk that would help the process along.

Another more insistent knock and Arizona got up because whoever it was simply was not going away.

As soon as Arizona opened the door Jess barged passed her and shut the door. She took Arizona's hand led them to the bedroom and kicked that door shut too. Jess grabbed the blonde's face and kissed her with enough force for them to topple over onto the bed.

Needing air Arizona broke the kiss. "Whoa. Not that I'm complaining but you're talking to me now?"

"No, not talking. Kissing. And maybe more if you stop talking."

Arching her eyebrows, Arizona smirked. She wasn't one to argue with make-up sex.

Arizona had her girlfriend halfway naked and there was another knock on the door.

"Seriously people," she huffed in frustration.

"So you were upset when I came over?" Jess gave an expectant look.

"What? No, we were just getting to the good stuff and I would like to finish with no interruptions," Arizona tried to say without making her girlfriend more irritated. "I'll be right back."

Climbing off of Jess, she opened then closed her bedroom door to shield her half naked girlfriend. Opening the front door she was surprised to see Callie standing there with DVDs and a bottle of what looked to be some very expensive wine.

"Hey! Since you were hanging out alone I thought I'd come keep you company." Walking past Arizona to the kitchen Callie placed the items in her hand on the island. "I hope you don't mind, Teddy gave me the address. Well I guess it wouldn't matter since this is her apartment too I guess. But anyway I figured we could watch some movie's and I brought my favorite wine I want you to try."

Arizona thought it was cute how Callie rambled and for a second she forgot she had a half naked girl waiting for her in her bed. She quickly remembered though when Jess came walking into the kitchen with Arizona's flannel shirt on with just her bra showing underneath. She was thankful she had her pants back on.

Callie's eyes drifted to Jess and she saw the flannel shirt Arizona wore earlier that night to dinner. A flicker of jealousy arose in her and she didn't know why. Maybe she wanted to be the one to wear Arizona's shirts. Immediately, Callie started to apologize. "Oh my goodness, I didn't know you had company. I will see my way out." Grabbing the items back off the island, Callie headed straight for the door.

Arizona followed her and tried to stop her. Why, she didn't know. It wasn't like she was going to kick her girlfriend out so she could gush over chick flicks with her new friend. That would be catastrophic and fighting was the last thing she needed between her and her girlfriend.

"Wait, we can reschedule. How about tomorrow? A lazy Sunday just hanging out watching movies." Arizona made sure Jess heard that part. She didn't need her girlfriend jumping to conclusions.

"Uh yeah. That would be cool. I'll see you tomorrow."

Closing the door Arizona let out a nervous breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"A lazy Sunday just hanging out and watching movies? Seriously!"

Closing her eyes and dropping her shoulders, Arizona turned to face her girlfriend. "Yes just watching movies. What's wrong with that?"

"We were just about to have sex and I thought I'd stay over and maybe we could have a "lazy Sunday" but no, you're going to hang out with California.

The emphasis on "lazy Sunday" was sharp and sarcastic. Not wanting to fight Arizona tried to calm Jess down.

"Can we just go back and finish what we started and not argue?" At this point Arizona was just horny and nothing killed that vibe faster than fighting over something stupid.

"No, because you would rather hang out with California than me."

Storming off to the room, Jess stuffed her feet back into her shoes, grabbed her shirt and walked back to the front door. Grabbing her purse she opened the door and slammed it shut.

All the while Arizona stood there she never even felt upset. Just annoyed that her girlfriend, if she was still her girlfriend, took off still wearing her favorite blue flannel shirt. It matched her eyes and she picked up handfuls of girls wearing it.

Sighing, Arizona walked over to the couch and resumed watching her television show. She contemplated taking care of her raging libido, but that fire was dampening by the minute on it's own.

AN: Hello all. First off, all mistakes are mine. Second, someone asked about this being a Calzona fic. Well I did say it was a slow burn, and that they were endgame. If slow burns ain't your cup of tea, you are going to suffer here. Though Jess will be gone by the end of next chapter so that should give you guys something to look forward to.

AN2: All of the places mentioned I literally come up with a name as I am typing. I don't know if they're real so if they are it's just purely coincidental.

AN3: More background into Arizona, Teddy, and Tim to come.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Majority of this chapter is Calzona. Sometimes you guys will get two chapters in a row and sometimes one a week, it just depends on if I have time to write. So if you didn't read ch. 3 from yesterday, go read that one first. Enjoy!

* * *

As Arizona stood outside of Jess's apartment she wished she wasn't there to do what she was about to do. Jess was sometimes insecure, and breaking up with her was probably going to crush her and more than likely result in another fight.

Arizona texted her soon to be ex-girlfriend earlier that morning and as soon as she got a response telling her to come over she was up and out of her apartment. The faster she got this over with the easier it would be.

Now waiting for Jess to open the door, Arizona thought of different ways in which this conversation would go. When she heard the click of the door opening what Arizona saw was not how she expected any of those scenarios to go. Jess' brown hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing Arizona's blue flannel and panties. That was it.

Arizona was tempted to have her way with Jess, but she knew that their constant back and forth over the past few weeks needed to be over.

Just like last night, Jess took Arizona by the hand and started leading her to the bedroom. This time Arizona stopped them.

"Hold on. We need to talk."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now." Arizona was determined to get this over with. "We can't keep doing this," the blonde gestured between the both of them.

"I know, but can we talk about it later? I just want you all to myself," Jess said wrapping her arms around Arizona's neck and trying to kiss her.

Pulling away, Arizona took a step back. "We are not doing this. I like you, but lately you getting jealous over nothing and the clinginess is annoying. I can't do this anymore." Though Arizona said what she had to say, she really wanted to ask for her shirt back.

Realizing she wasn't getting anywhere with her advances Jess said, "You know what, fine." Unbuttoning the shirt as seductively as possible, Jess then balled it up and threw it at Arizona's chest. "You're free to do what you want."

Arizona's eyes were trained on Jess' chest. Finally her eyes met green ones that had a hint of victory in them. "I'll see you around," Arizona said. Nodding her head once and giving Jess a slight smile Arizona walked out of the apartment.

Stepping into the elevator Arizona couldn't help but feel relief. That went easier than expected, and she got her shirt back without having to ask. It was her lucky shirt and its powers just couldn't be wasted.

Walking into her apartment 15 minutes later Arizona was met with a short blonde searching through the refrigerator.

"Um, who are you?" Arizona questioned. She could have sworn she was the only one who slept at home last night.

Startled, the girl jumped and dropped the bottle of water that was in her hand. "I'm Tim's friend, who are _you_?" There was attitude in her words and Arizona was about to shut this chick down.

"This is my apartment."

"Tim!" the girl shouted. "You live with your girlfriend?"

Before Arizona could say anything, Tim walked out of his room and jumped in. "Arizona, Beth. Beth, Arizona." Turning to the shorter blonde Tim said, "Arizona is my _sister_. We live together and with our friend Teddy too."

Giving Arizona a tight smile Beth turned to Tim and said, "Well I'm gonna get going babe. I'll see you around." With that, Elizabeth gathered her things and left.

"Well your girlfriend is a ray of sunshine," Arizona said sarcastically.

"Definitely not my girlfriend. She kept flirting with me while I was trying to work the bar, so to get her to leave me alone until I was off I told her I would find her at closing time. I figured she would leave and not wait around because there was still another four hours 'til close but she never did. She wasn't too bad though. A little too drunk for my taste, but worth it," Tim said with a smile.

"You're a pig. I have a friend coming over so don't be an ass." Walking to her room Arizona closed the door and got undressed and hopped in the shower. She was excited to hangout with Callie. Then she thought of the fact that Teddy never came home. The last she knew, Teddy and Addison went to Billy's. Figuring she found a one-night stand she shrugged it off and continued to shower.

It was noon now and Callie was going to be there any minute. Stepping into the kitchen to see what snacks were there, Tim came out of his room freshly shaved with a black t-shirt and black basketball shorts.

"So this "friend". What's her name?" Tim inquired gesturing with air-quotes around friend.

"None of your business. Go hang out with your own "friends"," Arizona said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Before Arizona could move in time, Tim bolted to the door and opened it.

Callie was surprised to see Tim and not Arizona answer the door. "Hi, is Arizona here? We were supposed to hang out today."

"Hey, beautiful. Come on in." Tim put on his charming smile dimples and all.

At that Arizona rolled her eyes. She hated when her brother hit on her friends.

"It's been a while since I've seen you Callie. How are you?" Taking the DVDs and bottle of wine from her hands Tim set the DVDs on the coffee table and wine in the fridge.

Taking in a deep breath Callie said, "I've been good. Still flirting with all the girls while you work the bar?"

"Eh what can I say? It's part of the job."

"So I'm not actually beautiful?" Callie asked in mock hurt.

"No, I mean yes. I just meant that-"

"Save it Timmy she's just kidding." Arizona and Callie started laughing at the look on Tim's face.

"Whatever. I'll be back late," said Tim and walked out the door.

Still giggling, Callie said, "So I brought like five movies so were gonna be glued to the couch all day. The wine can wait. I figured we could order takeout for dinner and drink it then."

Arizona was secretly hoping Callie was thinking about ordering a pizza. Cheap pizza was right inside of her budget.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan. So what movie is first?"

* * *

Five hours later and two and a half movies in, both Callie and Arizona were asleep on the couch. Teddy had since come home and took a nap of her own. She made plans to go to dinner with Henry. They met last night at Billy's Pub and hit it off immediately thus resulting in them sleeping together last night. Henry asked Teddy on a date and that was where she was headed.

Walking out of her room she noticed the two women fast asleep on the couch. Callie was laying on Arizona's lap and Arizona had her feet propped up on the coffee table. Teddy contemplated waking them up, but she didn't. They were just too cute. Instead she grabbed her things and walked out the door.

Jolting awake from the closing door Arizona rubbed her eyes. Looking at the clock on her phone she noticed it was almost 6 o'clock. She didn't want to wake Callie. She was so angelic when she slept Arizona thought. Deciding to just wait for Callie to wake up on her own Arizona continued to watch the movie.

About 10 minutes later Callie stirred awake. Bolting up right she shot Arizona an apologetic look.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I was really comfortable."

Laughing, Arizona shrugged, "It's okay. I fell asleep too."

Relief washing over Callie's face she said, "I'm hungry, do you want to order some food? I was thinking we could order from that Italian place just up the street. It would go great with the bottle of wine I brought."

"I was thinking a pizza would be just fine."

"Nonsense. That wine deserves to be paired with great food."

They decided on what they each would order and Arizona probably got the least expensive thing on the menu.

"I'll go run an get the food. Shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes," Callie said grabbing her keys.

"Here let me pay for mine." Arizona reached for her money, but Callie stopped her.

"Nope, it's on me. I feel bad for barging in on you and your girlfriend last night."

"Are you sure? That place is kind of expensive. And I don't have a girlfriend anymore."

Callie's eyes went wide. "I hope it wasn't my fault. I'm really sorry-"

Interrupting Callie, Arizona put her hand on Callie's arm. "It's fine. I promise. It wasn't your fault." _Again with the putting your hands on her_ , Arizona thought.

Relief washed over Callie's face and her shoulders relaxed. Her eyes dropped to the blondes pink lips and she wondered if they felt as soft as they looked. For a second she thought about kissing her but they were just friends and she didn't want to mess up their friendship. Little did Callie know Arizona wanted the same thing.

Clearing her throat Callie stepped back. "I'm going to go grab the food. Be right back."

Before Arizona could say anything Callie was out the door.

"Geez Robbins. What are you doing?" Arizona said to herself. "She probably doesn't even like you like that."

Walking over to the fridge, Arizona grabbed the bottle of wine Callie brought. As soon as she saw the label she had to do a double take. That bottle was nearly three hundred dollars. Arizona wondered how Callie could afford tonight's meal and the wine only working at a mini golf and arcade place. She was determined to pay Callie back somehow.

In the car Callie whipped out her phone and dialed Addison's number.

"Hey, I thought you were with Arizona."

"I am. Well I'm on my way to pick up our dinner."

"Oh, well what's up?"

"We almost kissed."

"Oooh do tell. What happened?"

Callie recounted the almost kiss and waited for Addison to say something.

"I say go for it. I mean she's hot. I'd date her if I liked girls."

"But we are so good as friends and she and her ex literally broke up this morning. That's a bit fast don't you think?"

"True. The only other thing I suggest is wait for Arizona to make a move. I mean she has the hots for you so it should be just a matter of time before she asks you out."

Callie didn't believe that at all. "Addie she doesn't like me. We all hang out all the time and I've never gotten the vibe that she likes me."

"That's because she hides it well. Teddy and I can see it clearly."

"What? How?"

"She stares at your boobs. A lot"

"They're good boobs!"

"This is true. She also has a habit of watching you walk away. Somehow you guys end up in a conversation all by yourselves excluding Teddy and me. When we go to restaurants she manages to sit next to you every single time. She likes you."

Callie was processing what Addison said. "I never noticed."

"That's because you aren't meant to. Trust me I know what I'm talking about. Now get back to your date."

Before Callie could say it wasn't a date Addison hung up. Walking in to the restaurant she picked up the food and headed back to Arizona's.

When Callie got back Arizona made a point to tell Callie that she would somehow pay her back for the dinner. Callie refused to let her and now they were back on the couch stuffed from their really good meal.

"I always wanted to be an actress. They get to kiss hot acting partners all the time," Callie said referring to the movie.

"Well you know, it's been mentioned a couple times that I'm a 'hot blonde'. Think I'd make it in Hollywood?" Arizona asked with a playful smirk on her face.

"Ugh. You won't let me live that down will you?" Callie said throwing her head to the back of the couch.

Arizona laughed and her eyes drifted to Callie's neck. She wanted to kiss every inch of that neck, so she did.

Reaching up with her left hand Arizona took ahold of the back of Callie's neck. She kissed her slowly. Letting out a soft moan Callie sat up a little and settled her hand on Arizona's waist.

Arizona broke the kiss for much needed air then diverted her attention to Callie's pulse point. Leaving kisses and nipping in certain places Arizona was in heaven, and so was Callie. Callie sat up fully and straddled Arizona's lap putting her hands on either side of her face. Bringing her hands to Callie's waist Arizona slid them up then down and landed on Callie's butt. Giving it a squeeze and pulling Callie down more Callie moaned louder this time and she brought her mouth to Arizona's once again.

"Arizona."

Blinking, Arizona realized that she was staring at Callie's neck still. She tried to come up with something to say.

"Sorry I blanked for a second, but no. I will never let you live that down." Arizona gave Callie a playful dimpled smile and turned back to the movie.

Callie adjusted her position and propped her feet up on the table in front of them. Every time Callie moved Arizona caught the smell of Callie's perfume and her shampoo. It was driving Arizona crazy. Her libido was taking over so she took her wine glass and took a hefty gulp. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

AN: All mistakes are mine. I know I said more Arizona, Tim, and Teddy, but I figured some Calzona interaction was needed first. Next chapter you guys will find out everything about Arizona, Tim, and Teddy's past. Callie's background will be in the next chapter also. Obviously Callie has money, or access to a lot of it. That's going to be a big thing that comes up in later chapters and you'll see how Callie and Arizona are different in that aspect.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so sorry for making you guys wait 3 weeks for an update. It took me 2 weeks to write this chapter and I wanted to pull my hair out because I had so many ideas that I wanted to get down and it was a struggle.**

 **If you were wondering, yes Arizona was daydreaming at the end of last chapter. Sorry if it wasn't clear. Also notice the rating change. It gets kind of dark towards the end. This is the longest chapter so far.**

 **Also yay for Sara coming out!**

 **But anyway here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

Callie was sitting at the dinner table with her mom, dad, sister, and Addison. They were having a polite conversation about her father Carlos' hotel business.

"So mija, I need you to come in tomorrow and help Anita file some paperwork. It's an entry level task but we could use some help down at the office."

"Dad I have work remember. Why can't Aria help?" Callie asked.

"Aria is helping me pick out an evening gown for the fundraiser gala next week," her mother Lucia jumped in.

Aria looked over to Callie and shot her a cunning smirk raising her perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"All the more reason for her to get something else expensive she doesn't need." Though it was said so low under her breath Addison heard it and tried to stifle a giggle.

"Dinner is great honey," Lucia said to Aria.

At that Callie rolled her eyes so hard they should have fallen out of place. The fact that Aria's dinner actually was good made Callie even more irritated.

"So Calliope, are you helping me out tomorrow or what? That little mini golf job of yours isn't necessary when you can work for me."

Callie knew her father meant well, but when he put down her decisions to try to be an independent and responsible adult, it made her feel inadequate. She knew that her job wasn't enough so she could move out and live on her own, or even with a roommate really, but she was trying. She was trying to steer herself in the direction of being able to take care of herself eventually and not relying on her family's wealth all the time. Callie never touched her trust fund, always paying with the money she made from her job.

"Dad I don't want to work for you. I want to be able to work with you on the business. That's why I'm going to school for business. I want to be a part of your work, but my job is solely for me to learn how to essentially be my own person. I am a manager so I have to delegate and be the big woman on campus so to say, and it's not easy, but I'm learning from my experience there. I can't just jump into the business world and expect to take over without not knowing how to handle certain situations."

Addison reached her left had over and squeezed Callie's arm for support. Even though the conversation seemed to steer towards more personal family matters no one seemed to mind that Addison was there. She was practically part of the family anyway.

"But honey, I can take care of your expenses no problem. Your mother and I just want what's best for you. I want to see more dedication to learning the business and helping out since you say this is what you want."

"Okay daddy I promise I'll try my best, but I still need to run shift tomorrow. I can try to get off earlier than I normally would and head over to the office."

Finishing dinner, Callie and Addison made their way upstairs to Callie's room to change. They were going out with Teddy, Arizona and April to the beach for bonfire night. Teddy was bringing Henry along and April was bringing her longtime boyfriend Jackson.

"Thanks for having my back at dinner. I just needed to make my dad listen. He has this one track mind sometimes and it can be annoying."

"Of course. I'm always here for you," Addison replied. "Damn you look hot. Arizona will love it!"

"Oh stop. This outfit is hot, but it isn't for Arizona. We're just friends."

"You know, bonfire night has been known to be pretty cozy. Think anything will happen?"

Callie let out an annoyed huff of air. "Nothing is going to happen."

It was a cooler night than usual for the summer so Callie grabbed her signature leather jacket and slipped it on. She was wearing a loose tank top, tight black skinny jeans and a pair of black and white 5.0 Nike free runs. She wasn't trying to look hot for anyone, but she couldn't help but wonder what Arizona would think.

Brushing out the tangles in her hair and flipping it to the side Callie turned to Addison, "Are you ready?"

"Yup. I can't wait to see Arizona's reaction." Laughing her way down the stairs Addison thought she was just too funny.

Arriving at the section of the beach the bonfire was being held 20 minutes later, Callie and Addison hopped out of Addison's 2014 Audi A6. It was technically one of her parents' cars, but she was able to use it whenever she wanted to even though she had a car of her own. She preferred to use their gas instead of hers.

Walking over to the parking lot that was reserved for the food and entertainment stands they both purchased a beer. Bonfire night was basically a huge party for the city. Every once in a while a part of the beach was sectioned off for having entertainment and a bunch of fire pits were installed when it was a colder night so more people could hang out around down by the beach.

"Hey guys!" Teddy said walking up to Callie and giving her a hug.

Choruses of hey and hi were given all around when Arizona, April, Jackson, and Henry walked over.

Arizona walked over to Callie and gave her a hug. It wasn't a short crappy one-armed hug or a long one, but it gave them both a rush. Callie could smell Arizona's shampoo and she didn't really want to let go.

"Hey, how are you tonight?" Arizona asked Callie.

"I'm good. I love these bonfires. Some really cool people hang around here so I'm exited to see some of the entertainment."

"Are there any hot blondes that come hang out here?" Arizona asked popping her dimples. She loved messing with Callie.

"Oh my god. You are gonna have to give that up at some point," Callie said laughing.

"It's fun messing with you," Arizona said giving Callie a wink. "Come with me to get a drink?"

"Yeah, let's go."

As the two walked over to a stand to get Arizona a beer the woman filling cups eyed Callie up and down. Arizona noticed and didn't like it, at all.

"How are you doing tonight? I'm Colleen."

Colleen had shoulder length curly brown hair. She was clearly interested in Callie. She didn't even address Arizona.

Smiling at Colleen's politeness Callie said, "I'm doing good, how are you?"

"Great. Just about to head over to check out some other stands." Turning to a tall blonde guy Colleen said, "I'll be back in a few."

Arizona had since grabbed a beer from the tall man and wandered over to the rest of her friends.

"Where's Callie?" Addison inquired.

Arizona didn't even open her mouth. She simply gestured with her cup in hand to Callie and Colleen laughing while they were walking over to the group.

"Hey guys this is Colleen. Colleen this is Addison, Teddy, Henry, Jackson, April and Arizona," Callie introduced going around in a circle.

Nobody noticed the sour look on Arizona's face. They were too busy getting to know Colleen.

Arizona wasn't one to get jealous much, but boy was she annoyed. When Callie introduced her last there was a pang of hurt. She wasn't quite sure why, but Arizona thought that at this point in their friendship she was worthy of being introduced at least second behind Addison. It was petty jealousy, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Addie can I see the keys? I'm gonna grab the blankets out of the trunk."

Tossing Callie the keys Addison turned back to the group and continued talking.

Arizona was standing on the far side of the group. She wanted to follow Callie to the parking lot, but didn't want to seem desperate for her attention especially since Colleen started to follow after her.

As the group made their way down to the beach beers in hand and others hand in hand with their significant others, they found a fire pit that was open. The best thing about bonfire night was that there were a bunch of pits set up so it wouldn't get crowded trying to all hang around just one. Even though the night is for the bonfires, most people end up watching the music entertainment performing on the stage or checking out what various stands are selling, leaving the beach open for groups of people who just want to sit and talk.

"Here I'll help carry those," Colleen said pointing to all of the blankets in Addison's trunk. "You mind if I hang out with you guys?"

Giving the shorter brunette a smile, Callie said, "Thanks, and not at all."

Making their way back to the fire pit the group had taken over, Callie and Colleen started handing out the blankets. One went to April and Jackson, one to Henry and Teddy, and one to Addison. There was one left and when Addison packed them into the trunk she intended for Callie and Arizona to share because she was sneaky that way.

Addison saw the look on Callie's face. Callie didn't know what to do and the red head wondered what was going to happen. The moment got awkward quickly. Deciding to speak up Addison tried to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Arizona, come with me to see who's on stage. They sound pretty good." Not waiting for a response she threw her blanket down next to April and looped her arm through Arizona's pulling them away from the group.

Arizona was glad for Addison in that moment. She would've liked to sit with Callie. And who was this chick just inviting herself to hang out with them anyway? They just met like two seconds ago.

"Someone's jealous," Addison said out loud.

"Who is jealous?" Arizona asked playing dumb.

"Oh, come on. We've only known each other for a few weeks, but I can totally see through your dumb girl act. I'm talking about you. Colleen clearly likes Callie, and it's obvious that you don't like that someone else is getting her attention."

Though Addison was smiling Arizona knew she was serious at the same time.

"You can thank me for getting you out of that awkward situation by buying me a beer."

"Fine," Arizona deadpanned.

Back over at the group they were laughing and carrying on. Teddy and April were both sitting with their backs against their dates cuddled together, and Callie and Colleen were sitting shoulder to shoulder. This was not by Callie's choice because the shorter brunette sat down after Callie, but she found that she didn't mind. Colleen was cute, so whatever. Being friendly with someone for a night couldn't hurt, right?

It was another 20 minutes before Addison and Arizona made their way back to the group.

"Hey, how was the music?" Jackson asked.

"Not too shabby. It's a little cold over there so we came over here to warm up," Addison replied.

Callie noticed Arizona wasn't making eye contact with her so she kept staring at her to see if that would get her attention. It didn't. The blond just started talking to Teddy and Henry.

"I'm going to head back to my stand and give my friend Michael a break. I was gone longer than intended," Colleen said to Callie.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for keeping you away." Callie gave an apologetic smile.

"It's totally fine. I didn't want to leave. You're pretty cute and it was fun talking to you. How about you stop by before you leave and I can give you my number?"

"Um, yeah sure. I'll see you later."

Standing up, Colleen made her way back over to her stand.

Arizona was trying not to hear their conversation, but she heard the entire exchange. Looking back up from her lap she saw Teddy's piercing green eyes boring a hole into her. Giving her a questioning look, Arizona waited for Teddy to say something.

Rolling her eyes Teddy started to stand. "Oh my god," she said under her breath. Grabbing Henry's hand she pulled him up with her and said, "Let's see what they have over there. April you coming?"

Knowing what Teddy was getting at, April grabbed Jackson's hand and dragged him along. Arizona wanted to slap Teddy and April. She started to say something to Addison but realized that she was gone as well.

Callie watched as Arizona contemplated getting up too or staying by the warmth of the fire.

"So are you going to talk to me or keep avoiding looking at me?" Callie asked raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Her tone was playful, but serious at the same time.

Scrunching her eyebrows Arizona tried to play it off like nothing was wrong. "What are you talking about?"

"Did Colleen make you uncomfortable? You haven't said one word to me since she introduced herself an hour ago."

"I was fine with her hanging out. It's not a big deal Callie," Arizona replied trying to end the conversation. She turned to the ocean and criss crossed her legs and watched the waves roll over the shore.

Uncrossing her arms from around her bent legs, Callie crawled over to Addison's blanket where Arizona was currently sitting. She purposely sat close enough so their shoulders and thighs were touching. Leaning back on the palms of her hands, Callie leaned into Arizona and smiled.

"I don't like her like that. She's cute but not my type." Callie started giggling when Arizona kept looking straight ahead but started smiling a little.

Deciding to have a little fun to get out of her funk Arizona looked over to Callie. "What is your type?" Her jealousy was dumb. Callie wasn't even hers so she knew she should get over it.

"I have a thing for blue-eyed blondes," Callie said teasingly. She was being playful and funny, but also trying to convey a level of seriousness.

"Oh, well that's good to know for the future then huh?"

Although they were engaging in fun and a little bit of flirty banter, they both kept each other's comments in the back of their minds.

"Hmm, maybe," Callie said in mock seriousness shrugging her shoulders.

They stared at each other for a moment and then they both started giggling together.

Up on the stage that was centered in the second parking lot they were having open mic contests. A guy walked on staged and introduced himself and presented the song he was going to sing. It was by SoMo called Show Off. As soon as Callie heard she whipped her head around and her eyes went wide with excitement.

"I freaking love this song! I hope he can sing."

As the DJ started the track people started cheering the guy on encouraging him to do well. As he started to sing Callie was so happy he could sing in tune because that song was a sexy and sensual one. If sung out of tune it was a let down.

Pretty lady,

Come here baby, I just wanna love your body right

Thinking maybe

I can go crazy, yeah yeah yeah

Until the morning light.

Arizona studied Callie's face. She was so beautiful. Her long raven hair was flowing in the light breeze and her jawline was so spectacular from that side view.

As Arizona continued to watch Callie hum to the song she started to pay attention to the lyrics.

Girl the way you flaunt it

Those hips flow like water

Dip it low I'll watch it,

This love hits like rocket ships from outer space

I'm in the highest place with you.

As the young gentleman on stage brought the chorus around every one in the crowd cheered him on. At that Callie actually started to sing quietly, but loud enough for Arizona to hear.

Baby I just wanna show off.

Come on baby take your clothes off.

We can keep on bumpin' and grindin' and lovin' so wildly,

You know I wanna show off.

Tonight I wanna show off, baby let me show off.

I'm gon' take your legs up and wrap 'em and squeeze it then smack it

You know I wanna show off.

Arizona was so mesmerized by Callie her eyes drifted to her lips and her neck. That damn neck again, she thought. The song continued and Callie turned to Arizona and kept singing with a smile on her face and giggled while singing along. Arizona started laughing too.

Being playful and flirty, Callie looked into Arizona's eyes and sang.

Pretty lady,

You're driving me insane,

So freaking insane! Arizona thought.

We can do some things that you ain't never done before.

Arizona scoffed on the inside at the idea of anybody topping her. Oh I guarantee I can show you a thing or two Callie. Just you wait.

I just wanna show off,

Baby here's your roll call.

I'm gon' be your teacher, you gon' learn the details

Then I'm gonna test ya, just follow the leader.

Then came the pre-chorus again and the chorus two more times. All the while Callie was dancing. Though she was sitting she was moving her hips to the beat like nobody's business. Hands in the air snapping her fingers to the beat, she looked so sexy to Arizona.

As the song came to an end, the crowd around the stage cheered on the singer and he took a few bows, gave his thanks and walked of the stage so the next person could perform.

"I love that song so much!" Callie said laughing. "It's so sexy and passionate."

Laughing Arizona agreed. "Yeah it is. I've never heard of the artist. I'll have to look him up."

"Yes, you should. But fair warning, damn near every one of his songs you just want to have sex to." Callie laughed at Arizona's smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Mmm well I'll keep that in mind." Arizona winked and popped her dimples. She was enjoying the flirty and fun banter between them so she figured she'd keep it up. "You want to take a walk with me?" Arizona wanted to spend as much time with Callie before the night ended. She wanted to make up for being an idiot earlier.

Smiling, Callie nodded her head yes. "I'm gonna go tell the others so someone can keep and eye on our stuff."

As Callie walked away Arizona stood up and waited for her to return. A few minutes later Addison, Teddy and April came and gathered around the fire leaving the guys to keep wandering around the different stands.

"We'll be back in a bit," Callie said. Grabbing up a blanket, she linked her arm through the blondes and started walking down the stretch of beach. Arizona was wearing her famous blue flannel and Callie couldn't help but stroke her thumb across Arizona's bicep. The shirt was soft and really brought out the blue in her eyes.

"So do you have any vacations planned?" The blonde asked stuffing her hands in her jean pockets. She was trying to keep her cool because Callie was so close.

"My parents yes, me, no. I would go with but it's their anniversary and my sister and I usually throw a party when they're gone. That's as exciting as my summers get. What about you?"

"Pfft, yeah right. I'm broke. The last and only vacation I took was to Wisconsin Dells when I was 14 years old. We didn't grow up with much so Timmy and I never vacationed.

Arizona tried to keep her tone light, but Callie could tell something was bothering the blonde.

"You know, I don't know much about your parents."

"Yeah with good reason," Arizona chuckled mirthlessly. She looked over at Callie and the brunette had a thoughtful, but serious face.

"Tell me about them."

Letting out a breath Arizona gave in. "Okay, fine. But only because you're one of my best friends."

Smiling and giving Arizona a slight squeeze on her bicep Callie slung the blanket over her shoulder and put her now free hand in her jacket pocket; she was all ears.

"Well where do I begin," Arizona continued. "Let's see, my dad, Colonel Daniel Robbins, married my mother, Barbara Michelle Robbins when they were both 22 years old. Since my dad was overseas on tours a lot they put off having kids. Tim and I were born when my parents were 30."

Arizona started to feel the need to tell Callie everything.

"As you know I am the older twin," Arizona continued wistfully before turning sort of serious again. "We could not have been more different growing up if we tried. I hated his friends, and he hated mine. We moved a lot so friends came and went. Tim had always been able to make friends easier than me, so often times I was alone on the playground or during lunch."

Callie stopped walking and spread the blanket she grabbed across the sand. They were a pretty good distance away from the commotion of the bonfire party. Laying down on her back with her legs bent and arms across her stomach, Callie sighed in contentment. Arizona lied down with her legs crossed, left arm behind her head, and right arm across her stomach. Once settle she continued to tell her story.

"I met Teddy when I was seven. We were in the same class at school and we were inseparable the entire year. We lost touch for the next five years because we moved. It was in Mrs. Tillman's sixth grade class where we saw each other again. We were so happy to see each other we talked the entire time the teacher was talking which resulted in an after school detention the next day."

"Such trouble makers," Callie said chuckling.

"Hey, we were happy to see each other. I didn't meet anyone I considered a best friend in the time we were a part. It was cool getting to relearn things about each other."

"A hot blonde like you couldn't make friends? I find that hard to believe, Callie said smirking.

Scoffing Arizona said, "I wasn't so hot back then. Braces and old clothes were not hot. I had a lot of repeated outfits; at least twice a week. I had the same pair of shoes for six years before I couldn't wear them anymore. For Tim it wasn't as big of a deal. Most boys just throw on what doesn't smell bad and go. He didn't get teased like I did. But I had Teddy to defend me even though she was pretty much in the same situation."

Callie wasn't expecting the conversation to go this way, but she wanted to know more. She was afraid to ask though. Arizona looked to her right and saw the look of contemplation on Callie's face. She decided to keep going.

"Teddy had a drunk for a father and a mother who didn't want to be bothered with anyone but herself. After his first tour overseas, Teddy's father came back so messed up his PTSD led him down the path of drinking. It was horrible watching them get into screaming matches when we were in high school. Since her mother was no help she ran away. She stole her mom's money from under her mattress and bought a one-way ticket to Miami. That was five years ago. She finished high school here."

"Wow. I never would've imagined that happening to her. I'm happy to have met her. She's a great person."

"I definitely consider her my sister. She's helped me through my fair share of parent drama too." Arizona didn't really want to get into the reason she came to Miami, but she felt safe talking to Callie.

"So where do your parents stay if you and Tim are all the way down here?"

"The last I knew was San Francisco."

Knitting her eyebrows together, Callie didn't understand what the blonde meant. "Last you knew?"

"I haven't spoken to them since I moved out at seventeen."

"You haven't seen or spoken to your parents in four years?" Callie asked with shock and disbelief.

"Nope." Arizona turned to Callie. "Not where you thought I was going did you?"

"Not at all. You mind if I ask why?"

Taking a deep breath Arizona said, "Well, my parents were never supportive of my decisions in school. I wanted to join band and play the clarinet, but my parents weren't supportive of that. That idea was shot down fast. My dad wanted me to do "what kids are supposed to do"," Arizona said putting air quotes up in the air with her fingers. "My mom always told me I would be made fun of so they never let me join band. My dad just wanted me to attend my classes. He said 'I don't pay money if it don't get you an education'. To them, learning music wasn't some form of an education, not an important one at least."

"But aren't kids supposed to join clubs and organizations and have fun?"

"That's what I thought, but I guess spending money on something that wouldn't do anything for my future would be beneficial."

"What made you leave at seventeen?"

"It was more like got kicked out." Taking a deep breath Arizona continued. "School wasn't the only issue I had with my parents. My dad is the most conservative man you will ever meet. He doesn't agree with my sexuality. My mother doesn't either, but she mostly just looked the other way and never talked about it. I didn't have anyone to talk to besides Teddy. Tim knew because he was the first person I told but we weren't close so it wasn't like I had an ally at home. Teddy was great about everything. She even let me kiss her so I could get my first kiss," Arizona chuckled at the memory.

Callie smiled and unclasped her fingers and reached over with her left hand and grabbed Arizona's hand and intertwined their fingers. This gave the blonde encouragement to continue.

"Tim was constantly getting in trouble at school and at home for hanging out with the wrong crowds. I never got in the middle of it, but the screaming matches he had with my dad scared me so much I would sneak out the house and walk to Teddy's. We were verbally and emotionally abused more so than physically."

Callie gave Arizona's hand a squeeze to let her know that she was still listening and that she was there for her.

"My mom would always put me down and tell me that I looked ugly because my clothes were too baggy, or that my hair was too curly and I needed to straighten it to look good. Dad would hit Tim if he back talked him, or shove him into a wall when he got in trouble at school that day."

The gasp Callie let out would have been comical under different circumstances. She always wondered why Arizona kept her hair straightened and never wore it natural. She had seen how it would frizz up and curl slightly on the hot and humid days at work. She wasn't sure how much more of this she wanted to hear. This was turning in a completely different direction than she anticipated.

"What your mom said was not true. I would love to see those beautiful curls of yours one day."

The side of Arizona's mouth curled up and she felt elated that someone wanted to get a glimpse of the real her.

"I just never understood how it was my fault that I didn't look good or normal when I couldn't go and buy new clothes or the latest fashion accessory."

"It was never your fault," Callie said reassuringly. "So what led to you getting kicked out?"

"I had a girl over. We were making out in my room and I didn't hear my dad come home. My parents were supposed to be gone for the weekend but ended up coming home early. I don't think I have ever seen him so mad before. He started yelling at the girl I was with and she fled the house so fast. After yelling at her he yelled at me and threw a bunch of homophobic slurs and said how I was going to hell and what not. My dad had never put his hands on me until that day. He yanked me off the bed and dragged me down the stairs opened the front door and threw me out."

By this time Arizona had a steady trail of tears flowing from her eyes, but she wasn't outright sobbing. Callie even had tears in her eyes.

"I wasn't even mad. I just felt lonelier than I did before because I had nowhere to go."

"How did you, Tim, and Teddy get together down here?"

Wiping her eyes and smiling Arizona said, "That, you can hear at another time. I'm tired of this depressing conversation. Tell me your story."

Arizona turned on her side and propped her head up on her right hand. Callie was bummed at the loss of contact, but couldn't be too mad when those vibrant blue eyes were staring at her expectantly.

"My story is not interesting. I grew up with an annoying younger sister, Aria. She's nineteen and a bitch," Callie said chuckling, but was dead serious. "I grew up here in Miami, so I know the ins and outs of this place. My parents are high school sweethearts. They're totally adorable when they aren't in parent mode. But honestly there's not much to tell. I was the weird kid in the back of the class who chewed her hair."

It wasn't that there wasn't anything to tell; it was just that Callie didn't want Arizona to feel inferior to her. She grew up with a loaded trust fund and unlimited privileges to damn near everything. The amount of money to her name was ridiculous if compared to the average 21 year old. Callie was the rich kid in school and she actually hated it. In high school the majority of the kids only wanted to hang out with her because she had a huge house, cool cars, and a bigger than normal swimming pool. Arizona didn't need her to crap all over her with the rich kid stories.

"I think there is a lot to get to know, but I won't pressure you," Arizona said smiling lightly.

Callie wanted to kiss Arizona and feel how soft her lips looked lit up in the overhead moonlight, but they touched on some heavy topics. She didn't want her feelings to mask the fact that she was trying to show Arizona she was there for her. Kissing her didn't seem appropriate right then.

"Thank you." Callie was relieved Arizona wasn't pushing for more information about her past. The only problem was that she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be able to hide it any longer. Romantic relationship or just friends, their backgrounds didn't mesh well and Callie was scared to find out how they would end up.

"I'm getting kind of sleepy. I think we should start making our way back. We kind of ditched our friends."

Laughing Arizona said, "Yeah, but it was worth it. Come on."

They both got up and Arizona grabbed the blanket, shook it off and swung it over her shoulder like Callie had previously carried it.

"I think I'm gonna look up that artist when I get home," Arizona said smiling.

Holding her hands up in the air Callie said, "Hey, don't say I didn't warn you."

Giggling, Arizona replied, "Noted."

 **AN: Again sorry for the delay! All mistakes are mine. I finished one of my classes for the semester so now hopefully I have more time to update, but still no promises for fast updates though. I already have an idea on where I want this story to go, but what do you guys think. Some of your ideas may end up in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Though Arizona didn't really finish telling her story, bits and pieces will come out overtime. Just telling it all in one night would make future interactions between them a bit dull. Plus Callie's family and her background is still being kept under wraps for now.**

 **If you don't know who SoMo is, go check him out. But I wasn't kidding about the content of the majority of his songs haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. So sorry about the long wait. School is kicking my ass and I'm nearing finals in the next few weeks, so updates are still sporadic. I will finish this, I promise. My other story, Missing You Missing Me, I will continue that one too, but not until the semester is over and most of that will be written when I start that one. Anyway here is chapter 6.**

Callie and Addison were lounging in Addison's theatre. They were catching up seeing as it had been a couple weeks since they had seen each other.

"It's puff puff pass Addie. Puff puff pass. Don't hog it all," Callie joked.

Laughing, Addison said, "Sorry. This is some really good stuff. I guess Steven can be useful for more than just sex." Passing Callie the joint she sighed. "I do miss the sex though."

"I thought you guys were still doing it."

Rolling her eyes, the red head replied, "Sparingly. To make it up to me for being 'too busy,' he gives me weed. And honestly his supply is better than the sex sometimes, so I don't complain too much."

"Well no sex for you means free weed for me too so he can keep it coming."

Smiling, Addison says, "You and Arizona still haven't hooked up yet?"

Deciding to give her best friend a run for her money Callie says, "Define hook up," with a smirk and perfectly arched eyebrow.

"No way! It finally happened!"

"I mean you gotta be a little more specific. I'm a bit on cloud nine right now."

"Did you guys have sex?" Addison deadpanned.

"Nope."

"But you guys have at least kissed then?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

Scoffing, Addison took a drag and blew out the smoke. Looking up at Callie she saw a hint of a smirk. Squinting her eyes in mock disdain she said, "I hate you." Taking another drag and savoring the intake, she blew the smoke out slowly. "Seriously, though. When are you gonna make your move Torres?"

"Tonight," the brunette replied as nonchalantly as possible, and taking the joint from Addison. Callie figured Addison's party was as good a time as any. She and the blue-eyed blonde had been dancing around the prospect of "hooking up" more so the last couple of weeks since bon fire night, and Callie was itching to make a move.

"Whoa, you're serious."

"Yup."

"Nice. I hope all goes well, just stay out of my room. Take one of the guest rooms please," Addison said with wide eyes.

Holding up her hands, Callie says, "You have my word."

Both giggling the tall red head caught her breath and asked, "So when is your dad letting up on teaching you how to run a company?"

"Oh gosh, don't even get me started. I do enjoy the paycheck. Getting paid double what I make at the course is always nice, but it is seriously starting to get to me. But to answer your question, not until when school is about to start. That's when he wants me to focus more on my studies than working. Which is fine, but I wish he would let up during the summer. I mean I barely have time with friends, and not seeing you for two weeks sucks. I needed young adult interaction and I am savoring these next three days off." Taking a deep breath Callie looks over to her best friend who has wide eyes.

"Damn girl, I didn't realize it was that bad. Keep that," she says gesturing to the blunt in Callie's hand and chuckling.

Laughing, Callie graciously accepted and settled down further into the plush theatre seat.

"Have you told Arizona about how wealthy your family is?"

"No, and that's another reason why I need this," Callie says raising the blunt between her thumb and index finger. "I figured if we get serious she can find out if I take her home. My house alone will tell all."

"Well just have fun tonight. No need to get serious."

Nodding her head once, Callie said, "Right on."

"Girls, you have company!" Addison's dad, The Captain, yelled to them. "Your mother and I will see you in four days. Do not burn down my house please." With that Addison's dad left without another word.

Waiting for their friends to come down Addison continued talking.

"Man, could you just imagine, Calliope Torres, business executive, taking names and making grown men cry and shake in their boots." They burst out laughing full belly laughs.

"Hell yeah!" Callie said with excitement.

A moment later their laughing died down when in walked Teddy, Arizona, April, and Jackson. Shuffling into the theatre room they all looked around in awe.

"Dude, you didn't tell us you were freaking rich!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Yeah, this place is sweet," Jackson said, checking out the entertainment system and gaming consoles just like most guys would.

"I am not rich, my parents are," Addison said simply.

Callie was still lounging in the theatre chair chilled out on the other side of the room. Arizona made her way over to her while Addison went to give the others a tour of the house.

"Oh, hey," Callie said. At this point she was so chill she couldn't recognize the flash of surprise and hurt that crossed Arizona's face.

"You smoke?" Arizona asked, with an expectantly raised eyebrow.

"Yes," the brunette replied like it was the most obvious thing. "You care to join me?"

Arizona looked at Callie with such disbelief; she stood up and started out the door.

"Seriously, fuck you."

Callie was calm and collected, but she was not about to let someone talk to her that way. Setting the joint in an ashtray she hopped up and skipped halfway up the stairs and grabbed the blonde by the waist.

"Let me go Callie," Arizona said. She tried to break out of the brunettes hold, but Callie was not letting up.

Callie turned Arizona and pushed her against the wall. It wasn't forcefully, but it wasn't really gentle either. She needed Arizona to listen. She placed both hands on either side of the other woman's head, and for good measure placed her right foot on the step up so her knee was touching Arizona's thigh and keeping her in place.

Callie was in control and she knew it. The high was getting to her head a little bit, but she was going to find out what had just happened. Arizona wouldn't look at her, instead staring at a spot on the floor off to her right with a hard look on her face.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to check yourself."

Scoffing, Arizona tried to get out of Callie's hold once more but with no luck.

"I don't need to check myself. Let me go."

"No. What is wrong with you?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"We wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't."

"You smoke." It wasn't a question like last time.

"Yes, we have established this. So what is your problem?"

"I just thought you were better than that," Arizona stated with a hint of sadness, but the irritation was still present.

Scrunching her face, Callie was at a loss.

Finally looking into Callie's eyes, the blonde expanded further.

"My brother," she said with an expectant look.

Callie closed her eyes and visibly deflated. She had never felt so disappointed in herself. She also hadn't cared about someone as much as Arizona, and right now by the look on Arizona's face she knew she needed to fix this fast.

"I am so sorry Arizona. I wasn't thinking. I just needed something to take the edge off. My dad has been on my case so much, I just needed a break."

"You don't have to apologize, I just didn't expect to see you ever smoking. Kind of caught me off guard. Just next time, don't do it in front of me. I don't like it, but I can't make you stop."

"I promise I won't smoke around you," Callie said, lowering her head so she can catch Arizona's eyes. Arizona nodded but still didn't make eye contact. Callie hooked her finger under the blonde's chin so she could really convey how sorry she was. "I'm sorry."

Looking into the most expressive brown eyes Arizona's breath hitched a little. She was so upset before that their closeness didn't register. Now though, she wanted nothing more than to feel Callie's lips on her own.

"Do you forgive me?" Though Callie wanted to get passed this and was genuinely sorry, she was still high as hell and their close proximity was clouding her judgment.

Nodding her head, Arizona quietly said, "Yes."

The other thing that came with the high was boldness because the brunette found herself leaning into Arizona's personal space even more.

"Good," Callie whispered. With her finger on the blonde's chin still, she pulled her the rest of the way and connected their lips.

The kiss was soft but firm. Pulling back, Callie repositioned herself and dropped her arms and wrapped them around Arizona's waist. She knew she didn't have to worry about Arizona walking away, especially since Arizona wrapped her arms around her neck and brought their lips back together. This time the kiss was languid, intense, and sensual all at the same time. Subtly swiping her tongue across Callie's bottom lip, the blonde moaned when she got her first real taste of Callie. Their tongues slid against each other's with ease and neither of them wanted it to stop.

Needing to take a breath they pulled away, but Callie couldn't get enough. She took the other woman's bottom lip in between her teeth and nipped gently. She needed to feel closer to the blonde so she tightened her arms around her waist to bring them as close as possible. Arizona in turn grabbed Callie by the neck and brought their lips back together. This time neither held back and once again their tongues were reacquainted with each other.

The door to the basement swung open and Callie and Arizona jumped back from each other, but being on the stairs was a little tricky. Everybody had already seen the position they were in before they were completely apart.

The shit eating grins on everybody's faces made Arizona's pale skin blush hard. She looked over to Callie and found that she wasn't even ashamed.

Smirking and wiping her lip with her thumb, Callie started up the stairs.

Clearing her throat, she said, "I'm going to get something to eat. Anyone else hungry?"

Chuckling, Addison said, "I bet you are. I'll come with you."

"Yeah, I could eat," Jackson said.

"You don't eat food, you inhale it," Teddy joked. Turning to Callie she said, "I'm down."

"Well, it looks like we all might as well go," the brunette said.

 **xxxxx**

Later that night, Addison's house was filled with people. Most she knew, but there were some she didn't. She and Callie were outside sitting on the lounge chairs by the spacious pool. Despite the house being packed with people, no one was hanging around outside which Addison was happy for. She had been dying to talk to Callie about what everyone had walked in on earlier.

"Alright, spill. What the hell happened to waiting to make your move tonight? Arizona said she was gonna say hi then come find us to see the rest of the house."

"It's a long story."

"We've got nothing but time," Addison said, gesturing around her to the emptiness of the patio.

"I don't want to get too into the details, but the cliff note version I'll do." Shifting so she was facing the red head she started. "A few days ago when it was slow at work she opened up to me about her past and drugs. No she doesn't do them and she never has. It's just the whole thing Tim is doing with Steven sets her on edge and brings back memories. Anyway, you and I were smoking and I didn't think anything of it when everyone showed up. I asked her if she wanted to join me and she stormed off. I went after her, apologized, then next thing I know we're making out."

"You asked her to join you?"

"Hey, I wasn't with a clear mind. When it finally clicked I instantly felt bad. She said she forgave me so I guess we're fine. We haven't really said anything to each other since then though."

"I'd say you guys were fine," the red head said, nodding to the gorgeous blue-eyed blonde walking through the patio door. "I'll see you later."

"Hey."

"Hi," Callie said with a beaming smile.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just talking with Addie. What are you doing out here?"

"I've been looking for you." Walking over to the lounge chair Callie was in Arizona slid in with ease.

Callie made room for her and the blonde wrapped her arm around Callie.

"So what are you thinking about?" Arizona asked.

"How really very sorry I am about earlier."

"I promise it's okay. I forgive you." Arizona squeezed Callie's shoulder in reassurance. "So what else is on your mind?"

Callie knew what Arizona was trying to get at. She wanted to revisit the kissing too, but didn't know how to bring it up.

"Well," the brunette started, "There is this really cute blonde and she kissed me earlier. I'd like for it to happen again."

"Oh, she kissed you huh? Because as she recalls it, it was you who kissed her."

"Yeah, well, it takes two to tango, and that kiss definitely had participation from both ends. Who kissed who doesn't really matter at that point."

Arizona was smiling from Callie's words. She wanted it to happen again too. Pulling Callie into her she attached their lips. Unlike earlier, this kiss was slow and innocent as opposed to the intense but languid one from before.

Callie shifted a little and brought her right hand to cup Arizona's cheek. Like before she bit down on the blonde's lip, but it was light and playful.

They sat there for the next 10 minutes and kissed, nipped, and giggled. Neither noticed that Teddy, April, and Addison watched from one of the upstairs guest bedroom windows that overlooked the pool and patio area. They wanted to spy on them and that was a better view, and they had a slimmer chance of getting caught.

"They are so cute," April gushed with her red curls bouncing as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Chuckling, Teddy agreed, "They are. I'm surprised it took this long."

"Callie would have made a move but Arizona had a girlfriend," the taller read head said. While that was only half the reason for Callie not making a move, she didn't want to give her best friends business away.

"So Calliope, what do you say to me taking you out on a date tomorrow?" The blonde was nervous for the answer, but she felt confident enough to ask because of the moments she and Callie had shared that day.

Eyes going slightly wide with surprise, Callie asked, "Um, how do you know my full name?"

"Addison said it earlier when we were walking into the basement."

"Oh, yeah. Please don't call me that," Callie said with a scrunched up face. "Only my parents call me that."

"Well I like it."

"Well I hate it."

"Oh, come on. What's so bad about it?"

"I was made fun of all through out grade school and high school for it. So, just Callie," the brunette said raising her eyebrows is mock seriousness."

"Fine." Arizona had no intentions of not calling Callie by her full name. It was beautiful and she liked the way it sounded, but right now she needed her to agree to go on a date with her. "So, how about that date?"

"Eh, maybe." Callie removed Arizona's arm from around her and stood up. Making her way into the house, Callie didn't even look back to see if Arizona was following her.

It took the blonde about two seconds to realize what just happened. Jumping up from the lounge chair, she jogged after Callie's disappearing form.

Callie was making her way through the crowds of people, and when she reached the bottom of the stairs she made eye contact with Arizona who was on the other side of the room. Giving her a wink, she took the stairs one by one, swaying her hips and giving the blonde a show.

Arizona picked up her pace and scurried through the crowd of people. Once she reached the top of the stairs she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her down the hall. As soon as they were through a door, she was pushed against it and lips were on hers.

Unlike the ones they shared so far, this kiss was hard and fast.

"You are just so hot. I had to get you alone," Callie said in a husky voice.

"But we were alone out there," Arizona countered, and pulled Callie back in with both hands.

"No. Alone alone. Behind closed doors alone."

There was enough light shining through the window from the moonlight that Callie pulled Arizona off the door and guided her to the bed.

"I couldn't do this out there."

Callie straddled Arizona's lap and brought their lips together once again. Feeling confident, Arizona pushed her hands up under Callie's shirt and ran her hands up her back then down and around to her stomach. Callie's skin was so smooth Arizona couldn't get enough. Pushing her to lay down, Callie kissed along Arizona's jaw line to her ear and took the soft earlobe between her teeth. The blonde was starting to figure out that Callie liked to nip at her a lot. It was cute and she liked it.

Flipping them over with ease, Arizona settled in between the brunette's legs. Callie wrapped them around Arizona's waist and squeezed to bring them together as close as possible. This time it was the woman on top turn to pepper the other's neck with kisses. She started to get a little carried away and almost marked Callie's skin.

"Okay, hold on," Callie said, trying to catch her breath. "No marks. I can't show up to work with a bunch of love bites everywhere," she giggled. And this was for the most part true. Her dad would kill her if she showed up to the office looking like she was attacked.

Arizona smiled and went back to placing feather light kisses on every inch of Callie's neck she could find.

"Sorry," the blonde said, leaning down again and giving the woman underneath a peck on the lips. "You are just so damn sexy."

Callie let her legs release their hold on Arizona, and the blonde settled next to Callie on her back.

"That was fun but I think our friends are probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah, it was." Pausing, Arizona turned to Callie. "So, you never answered my question."

"What question?" Callie knew which one. She just liked to see the blonde woman get all cute and nervous.

"Seriously, Calliope?"

"Hey, don't call me that and maybe I'll answer your question."

"Alright, fine. I won't call you Calliope."

"See, now you're just saying that so I'll go out with you."

"Okay, maybe, but all I wanna do is take you to dinner and a movie."

"I love seeing you get nervous. It's cute."

"That's not answering my question," the blonde said.

Smiling, Callie said, "Yes. I will go out with you," and sealed it with a kiss. "Come, let's go get a drink. All this making out we've been up to has made me thirsty."

Laughing, Arizona took Callie's hand and they made their way down to the kitchen.

"Well hello you two. Where have you guys been?" Teddy said while sipping on a beer.

"Talking," Arizona said.

"Didn't look like much talking to me," the green-eyed blonde said under her breath. She had a smirk on her face as she brought the bottle up to take a sip.

"Where did every one else go?" Callie chimed in. She needed to bring the attention away from her and Arizona.

"Addison is upstairs with Steven, and April and Jackson are sucking face in the corner over there," Teddy said raising her beer in the direction of Jackson and April. "Henry and I are about to head out. I'll see you at home. Oh, and Tim is here somewhere." She looked at Arizona and gave her a knowing look. With that, Teddy grabbed her boyfriend's hand and left.

Arizona rolled her eyes at the thought of Tim and his friends probably hanging around getting drunk and what not.

"They are definitely going home to have sex. Looks like I'm stuck here for a while," Arizona said.

"Forget the drinks. Let's go get ice cream. It's not too late. If we leave now we can make it before they close," Callie suggested. She wanted to spend more time with she blonde, but was kind of over the party scene tonight.

"Sure, come on," Arizona said shrugging her shoulders.

Making their way down the front walkway, Callie spotted Tim and a few other guys rough housing in a circle. They were clearly drunk and she could see Arizona slightly tense at the sight. She didn't realize that Tim could be so belligerent. When she saw him, normally he was the one serving the drinks.

"Hey, Phoenix!" Tim yelled from across the yard.

Squinting her eyes, Arizona replied, "What Tim?"

"Damn girl. What's got your panties in a twist?"

At that all of his friends burst out laughing. Arizona was getting more irritated by the second. She hated when her brother got like this. It was one thing to have a drink or two, but getting hammered every time you were with friends was excessive.

"You're drunk, and probably high off of something. Come on." The shorter blonde tried to grab his arm, but he pulled it back which resulted in him stumbling and almost falling.

"Nah, I'm fine," Tim tried to reassure his sister. Looking behind Arizona, Tim caught a glimpse of Callie. He walked past his sister and wrapped his arm around Callie's shoulders, and started walking in the opposite direction. "Hello, beautiful. How ya been?"

"Um, great, thanks. You sure you don't want to come with us. Arizona is just trying to look out for you," Callie said. She didn't want to press any of Tim's buttons, but she sure a hell wanted to get away from him. He reeked of booze and weed, and she agreed that she also could tell Tim was on something else stronger.

"Nope. But I do wanna get you alone. How about we ditch that fun sucker over there and have our own fun."

"Alright," Callie said trying to pry Tim's arm from around her neck. "How about we go home."

"Oooh. I like your thinking beautiful."

Callie just rolled her eyes and guided Tim over to her car. She figured she could just dump him at home and that way he'd be safer than out here.

Getting Tim settled in the back seat, Callie turned back to see where Arizona was. When she didn't spot her right away she almost panicked. Then she saw her.

Arizona was winding her fist back and the next thing she saw was it collide with some guys face. Callie jogged over to see what was going on.

"Whoa! What's going on?"

"The little bitch hit him!" the tall brunette guy shouted. He was tall and lanky and Callie knew his name was Chris.

"Hey! Watch your mouth asshole," Callie said.

"Or what?" Chris fired back.

Ignoring the guy, she turned to Arizona and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?" Concern evident in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Can we please get out of here?" Arizona wasn't scared, just pissed the hell off.

As they started walking off the guy lying on the ground yelled to the retreating pair. "Just wait until Tim hears about this! He's gonna have your ass!"

Arizona swung around and shouted, "Fuck off, Jared! What, you can't fight your own battles? You need my brother to fight them for you? Go to hell and don't ever come near me again."

Callie grabbed the blonde by the waist and walked her to the car. They seriously needed to get out of there. Looking in the back window she was glad to see Tim still passed out in the back.

"Why the hell is he here?" Arizona asked directing a thumb over her shoulder pointing to her brother.

"Put your seatbelt on. I'm taking you guys home."

"I don't want to be anywhere near him Callie."

"Yeah, well, I'm just trying to help. Isn't that what you wanted a minute ago? He's way past drunk and high off of who knows what."

"I tried to help and he refused so now I don't care." The annoyed blonde turned in her seat and crossed her arms.

"Fine. You're not helping him, I am," Callie said in a calm voice. When Callie saw Arizona's eyes start to glisten, she reached over and pried her arms apart and laced their fingers together. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine."

Callie was starting to see that when the blonde was mad she shut down and put walls up.

When they arrived at Arizona and Tim's apartment, they called Teddy to have Henry come and help get Tim upstairs. Once settled, Callie pulled Arizona in for a hug.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to get our ice cream, but I can't wait for our date tomorrow."

Arizona tightened her grip around Callie's waist and sighed. "I'm sorry I was a bitch."

"You're not a bitch. But I'm glad you're okay. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. Jared has always had a thing for me since we met. He was just drunk and out of line."

"Okay. So where are you taking me tomorrow?"

Smiling, Arizona said, "Well, for starters, dinner then a movie, but after is a surprise."

"But I'm not a big fan of surprises," Callie said scrunching up her nose.

"It's a good surprise. Promise."

"Okay. I'll take your word for it."

"Good." Arizona leaned in and pecked the plump lips in front of her.

"Mmm. You can pick me up at Addie's. We have plans to go shopping in the afternoon and I'm staying there until her parents get back. Mostly because she'll be alone otherwise, and also I would like to get away from my parents. So, yeah."

"Sounds good," Arizona said, giggling at the other woman's rambling.

Arizona placed another kiss on Callie's lips, this one slightly longer than the last.

"Goodnight, Calliope," the blonde said as she was closing the door.

Callie smiled and kept walking. She had to admit, it was cute when Arizona said her full name.

As Callie was riding the elevator down, she pulled out her phone and told Addison that they were going shopping tomorrow, and that she was going to stay with her for a few days. She wanted to hold off on letting Arizona know she came from money and stay in the pretty pink bubble they seemed to be forming in.

 **All mistakes are mine. Once again sorry for the wait. Next chapter is their date. This was not how I planned this chapter, it just kind of took on a life of it's own.**


End file.
